


An Open Affinity: Trust

by RainofAugust



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Demisexuality, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Fade to Black, Femslash, First Times, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Sith in love, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, demi-romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainofAugust/pseuds/RainofAugust
Summary: The fade-to-black scene from "An Open Affinity," featuring Lana Beniko and Sith Warrior Viri's first night together during the Shadow of Revan storyline.





	An Open Affinity: Trust

**Author's Note:**

> In context, this is a missing part of Chapter 19 of "An Open Affinity." This is what happens during the fade-to-black at the end of the chapter. It is being posted separately because it has a different rating than that story. I didn't want anyone to open a T-rated story and find something NSFW, so I thought it would be safer to post the smut on its own. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos on my work. It means a lot. <3

”Lana, I want you to listen to me,” Viri murmurs. “I care deeply for you. If anyone tries to harm you, they’ll need to come through me first. You’re among friends.”

“Why?” Lana whispers.

”Because you’re you and you’re more than worth it,” Viri answers simply, holding her tighter. “I don’t think you realize just how precious you are.”

”Viri,” Lana murmurs. She lifts her face toward Viri and kisses her, gently at first, and then with more fervor. Desire spikes through the bond.

Viri ghosts her hand over Lana’s hip. “This…feels right now.”

”Are you sure?” Lana caresses the side of her face.

”I trust you. I want to share this with you. Expressing that now…seems right.”

“Yes,” Lana breathes, and takes Viri’s hand as they walk toward the bed.

*

The clothes come off almost immediately; their hands run across each others’ skin gently, almost reverently. They’ve been this far before; it’s nothing intimidating to either of them. All the same, as Viri looks as the figure before her, she swallows hard. Lana is beautiful. Her gold eyes glimmer even in the dim light of the cabin. Lust and desire spark intensely through their connection. Viri closes her eyes for a moment to savor it – to process it and feel – but opens them immediately, because she can’t stop looking at Lana. 

”Are you going to kiss me, or just stare at me?” Lana says, with a hint of amusement. 

”I wish I could do both,” Viri says, earnestly, but she leans forward and kisses Lana. Lana responds instantly, pulling Viri on top of her. She instinctively knows that Viri will need to be in control, at least at first, so as she leans back, she wraps her arms around Viri’s back. Once they’re together on the bed, stretched out, Viri raises her head to look into Lana’s eyes again. 

“You know what to do if you want to stop. Just tell me,” murmurs Lana, running her hands through Viri’s hair. She reaches up and removes Viri’s hair tie, letting her long curls tumble down around their faces. 

”The same goes for you,” Viri says, nuzzling into Lana’s jaw and finding every delicious spot on the way down her neck. Lana’s hands roam across her back, and then lower, finding purchase on Viri’s hips. She slips one leg between Viri’s and begins to move, smiling when she feels Viri grind back against her thigh. Her eyes open wide when Viri gently bites her shoulder and pulls her closer, encouraging her into a slow, intense rhythm. 

“…just like that…” Lana has been waiting for this interlude with Viri for a very long time, and all of the tensions she has harbored have begun to delightfully uncoil. She knows it will be quick, this first time, and she gasps and wraps one leg around Viri's waist, pressing her closer and urging her on. “You…oh Force, do that again…” Viri does, again and again, until Lana cries out and clutches her close as she comes. 

Before Lana can recover, Viri slips out of her grasp and moves down the bed. Her tongue circles Lana’s navel as her hand snakes further down, exploring every inch. Lana arches off the bed when Viri enters her with one long finger, stroking deep into her heat. Viri's eyes are fixed on Lana’s face, drinking in every reaction, every cry. She is perceptive and attentive, and as she kisses and caresses Lana, she’s clearly taking note of what Lana enjoys best. 

“More…” Lana murmurs. 

”Like this?” Viri says, smiling mischievously as she adds a second finger. Lana moans her approval as Viri scissors her fingers, and arches off the bed again when she feels them curling inward. Viri’s thumb finds Lana’s clit and begins to circle. By the time she slides to the end of the bed and begins to kiss Lana’s core, Lana is keening and kicking her feet. For all of Viri’s inexperience in receiving pleasure, she appears quite adept at giving it. 

”Stars, Viri…” Lana cries out as Viri’s fingers curl more insistently. Viri becomes even more enthusiastic, and Lana’s hip begin to rock in time with her efforts. The bond is alive with trust and desire, and Viri sends as much affection through their connection as she can. Lana’s eyes go wide as Viri’s tongue slides through her heat to focus on her clit, and as she moves faster, Lana’s vision blurs. She puts one hand on Viri’s head to guide her, twining her fingers in the silky curls. 

Viri’s other hand wraps around Lana’s hips, drawing her closer, and as she feels Lana tighten around her fingers she intensifies her ministrations. Lana comes with a scream, clutching the pillows with her free hand. Viri slows and withdraws gently when she feels Lana finally collapse, crawling up the bed to snuggle with her as she recovers. 

”That was…incredible,” Lana whispers, kissing her. “My turn now.” Viri hesitates, but nods. 

“You good? We don’t have to.” 

”I want this,” Viri says. “But…patience. Please.” 

“Always,” Lana says, starting to slide down Viri’s body. She stops when she feels anxiety flicker through the bond. 

”No, I’m good, really…” Viri pulls Lana back on top of her and kisses her. “Let’s try again.” She relaxes into the kiss, but shoots backward to the edge of the bed, shaking, the moment Lana’s hands start traveling below her waist. “Damn it.” 

”Enough.” Lana stops and sits up, pulling Viri with her. “You are not enjoying this. At all. Is this something you _want_? ” 

”Yes,” Viri chokes out. “More than anything. I’ve dreamt of you tasting me. Does that answer the question?”

“ _I’ve_ dreamt of that too,” Lana says. She whispers in Viri’s ear, telling her precisely what she’d like to do. When Viri’s cheeks flush red, she has to chuckle. 

”How do we do this?” 

“I have an idea,” Lana says. She rises from the bed and scans the room until she spots the chair next to Viri’s desk. “Sit there.” 

Viri sits down, looking quizzically at Lana as she crouches on the floor before her. 

”Still feel vulnerable, when I’m down here?” Lana smiles up at her. 

”Lana, I don’t want you…kneeling…before me.” 

”You really don’t get this, do you? If I’m anywhere else, I can’t do this,” Lana leans over to plant a kiss on Viri’s stomach. “Or this.” She kisses a line to Viri’s hip. “Or this…” She flicks her tongue into Viri’s navel. “You didn’t answer my question. Does this make you feel less vulnerable?”

Viri nods. “Yes. I’d…like this to work.” 

Lana smiles, and rises to sit in Viri’s lap and kiss her deeply. “If it doesn’t, it doesn’t. No stress. But…I hope it does, too.” As she pulls back, she nips at Viri’s bottom lip, and then begins kissing her chest. Viri sucks in her breath as Lana’s mouth forges a path across her clavicle, lingering in the hollow of her throat before moving down. Eventually she moves back down to the floor, where she kisses a path up one of Viri’s legs and back down the other, finding sensitive spots along the way. 

Viri tenses, but only for a second, as Lana nudges her knees apart and pulls her to the edge of the chair. “Look at me,” Lana murmurs. She makes eye contact with Viri and keeps it as her hands track across Viri’s stomach, stopping to circle her navel, before dipping lower. 

Viri swallows hard as Lana trails along her folds, teasing, learning, finding every sweet spot. She bites her lip as she feels one of Lana’s fingers slide inside her, seeking her secrets. It’s joined by another finger a second later, and Viri whimpers as Lana drives deep into her heat. It’s not like anything she’s experienced before…because it’s good. So very good. So very _right._ When Lana’s fingers curl, Viri moans and slumps in the chair, but keeps eye contact. 

Lana’s eyes shimmer as she discovers the types of touches Viri likes best, and she smiles when Viri begins to move against her fingers. She leans in close, inhaling Viri’s scent, before nuzzling against her stomach and kissing it, again and again. When she hears Viri’s breath become ragged, she dips her tongue into Viri’s slick heat. Lana’s mouth learns every hill and valley of Viri’s body, traveling across her with agonizing slowness. She nibbles one side, and then the other, before flicking her tongue over Viri’s most sensitive nub and grazing it gently with her teeth. Lana grabs Viri’s hips with both hands to draw her closer, caressing them reassuringly as she traces the Aurebesh alphabet with her tongue.

“Lana!” 

”Yes, dear one? Something you want?” Lana looks up at her and slowly licks her lips. “You have no idea how delightful you taste.” 

“I…” Viri’s words dissolve as Lana slips two fingers into her again. 

”I’ve got you.” Lana reaches up and grabs one of Viri’s hands, clasping it tightly. 

Lana becomes more and more creative; bringing Viri to the edge of climax and retreating, again and again. And finally, Viri’s head is thrown back, she’s slung one leg over the armrest of her chair, and she’s keening and rocking her hips. She’s unguarded, totally lost in the moment and fully accepting everything Lana is giving her. Fully trusting her. It makes Lana redouble her efforts and evokes new emotions for her. Tenderness. Protectiveness. An eagerness to see Viri like this as often as possible. 

“Come for me, Viri,” Lana whispers, squeezing Viri’s hand in her own. She drives her fingers deep and flicks her tongue slowly across Viri’s clit again. Viri completely unravels as she climaxes, crying Lana’s name as she rides through one wave and then another. 

Lana keeps kissing Viri’s core until she bonelessly slides off the chair onto the floor, and then gathers Viri in her arms. Their bond is alive with affection, and there’s no need to do anything but relax in its warm glow. Viri seems stunned, and Lana murmurs sweet words in her ear and kisses her neck as she catches her breath and recovers. 

Viri finally catches her eyes and holds them. _Trust. Affection. Her._

”I can’t tell you how beautiful it was to see you like that.” Lana kisses her and runs one hand across her forehead. Viri rests her head on Lana’s chest and closes her eyes again.

“How did you know what to do?”

“I’ve been thinking about ways to make this easier for you,” Lana admits. “It’s something I’ve been considering for a while. The first time I felt…awake…in this way, it scared me. I didn’t think it would be any different for you, even with your additional concerns.” 

”You actually planned something for me?” 

“Of course,” Lana tells her, kissing her forehead again. “I wanted you to enjoy this as much as I did.”

“You…I don’t even know what to say. Thank you.” Viri snuggles closer and wraps her arms around Lana’s waist.

”To bed, my lady?” Lana asks playfully, nuzzling her ear. She stands up, extends a hand to Viri and leads her to the bed. 

“I don’t know that I’m ready to go to sleep yet,” Viri says, as they settle down under the covers.

“I said ‘to bed,’ not ‘to sleep,’” Lana scoffs, moving in. 

* 

Viri blinks as she wakes in her cabin again. She’s sore. Sated. Completely relaxed. There’s a steady weight on her midsection, and it takes her a second to register what it is. Lana has curled up behind her, and has thrown an arm protectively around her waist. She reaches down to caress Lana’s hand and snuggles back into her. 

”You awake?” Lana murmurs, kissing her ear. “Hello there.” 

”I would say ‘good morning,’ but I have no idea what time it is,” Viri laughs. “I don’t want to get up to find out, either. Let’s just stay like this. I don’t want to move.” She uses the Force to pull the blankets over them both again. 

“Who says we have to move?” Lana chuckles, and begins kissing the back of Viri’s neck. 

”Lana…”

”Hmm?” She slides her hand up to Viri’s chest and begins circling one nipple with her thumb. 

”What are you…” 

”Is it not obvious? Perhaps I need to be more explicit in my actions, in that case,” Lana says, moving her hand lower and tapping her fingers across Viri’s abdomen. “Does this help?” 

“Just a bit,” Viri laughs, and tries to turn toward Lana. 

“Oh no, stay where you are, I’m not done. You said you didn’t want to get up, after all…you good?” Lana asks, sending affection through their bond. 

”Yes,” Viri says. “I just like seeing you.” 

”I’m right here,” Lana murmurs, kissing Viri’s earlobe and rubbing against her. “Promise I’ll make you smile…” 

”If you put it that way…” 

“We have an accord,” Lana says, dragging her hand slowly along Viri’s hip before tracing her navel with several fingers. “Tell me what you want,” 

”Touch me …” Viri gasps as Lana’s talented fingers sweep across her core. 

”More?” Lana whispers in her ear. 

”Please.” Viri’s back arches and her head falls against Lana’s. 

Lana keeps talking, her voice low and sensual in Viri’s ear. “Let’s see just how fast I can make you unravel.”

“What…about…you…?” Viri manages to gasp out. 

“Oh, don’t worry about me,” Lana says, nuzzling Viri’s neck. “I’m having quite a bit of fun back here.” She loops one leg over Viri’s hip and grinds against her, drawing moans from both of them. Viri’s hands clutch the sheets as Lana rolls her clit between her thumb and forefinger and sucks on the pulse point in her neck. 

“Lana, I’m so close…”

“Good,” Lana whispers, and her teeth make contact with Viri’s neck, hard enough to be felt; gently enough not to hurt. Viri wails and climaxes on the spot; Lana grinds harder against her hip and follows. 

They rest, catching their breath, and Lana snakes her hand around Viri’s waist again. Viri turns to look at Lana over her shoulder, and is about to say something when her earpiece suddenly screeches with a shrill, piercing alarm. 

”Shit,” Viri mutters, clutching her ear. “That’s the emergency call, Lana.” She’s out of bed and has her lightsaber in her hand in less than a second. Lana follows close behind, grabbing her own weapon. 

”Yes?” 

”Chill.” Vette’s voice is amused. “Nothing’s wrong.” 

”Vette? You’re on the ship with us! Why didn’t you use the holo, or the intercom, or just knock on the door? You know that alarm is for emergencies only!”

”Um, yeah. So 2V-R8 tried to call you on the intercom for dinner and breakfast. You didn’t answer. We both tried knocking on your door. Nothing. He doesn’t want to go into your cabin but did want to make sure you two didn’t like, die or something, so he asked me to check on you. And as close as we are, there are some things I don’t need to see, so I’m calling your earpiece instead of using the holo.” 

”Oh,” Viri laughs, motioning an ‘all clear’ to Lana. “I see. All right. We’re fine. Is it really that late?” 

“It’s almost lunch time. Are you going to eat anything or are you just going to keep, er, enjoying each other? Damn, am I glad the rooms on this ship are soundproofed. I don’t even want to know, although I think it’s adorable. Don’t wear Lana out too much, right?” 

”I wouldn’t worry about that,” Viri says. “We’ll be there. Thank you, Vette.” 

“What was that about?” Lana asks, putting her saber back down on the desk next to Viri’s. 

”Apparently we’ve missed two meals because we haven’t heard 2V calling us, so that was a wellness check from Vette. She used the earpiece because she was rather apprehensive about what she might see on the holo,” Viri laughs. “Lunch is in a half hour. We should probably eat something.” 

”Specify ‘something,’” Lana says, with a wicked gleam in her eyes. 

“I can think of several somethings I’d like to feast upon,” Viri says, running her eyes up and down Lana’s nude form. “But we probably should make ourselves somewhat presentable if we’re going to leave this room. I have to be on the bridge this afternoon, too. We can always…resume…later.” 

”I’ll hold you to that,” Lana says, winking. She catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror. “We really are a mess.” 

”Yeah.” Viri pulls the sheets from the bed, throws them into a bag, and looks toward the ‘fresher. “I’ll ask 2V to give us nice new sheets while we’re at lunch. In the meantime…you want the shower first?” 

”Yes, thanks,” Lana says, and vanishes into the ‘fresher. 

Alone in the shower, Lana closes her eyes. Every part of her is sore and exhausted, but simultaneously wide awake. She suspects that the bond has been giving them both the energy to stay awake; their intimacy has been feeding and nurturing it. Viri’s enthusiasm and perceptiveness have surprised and delighted her in ways she’d never expected. _We’re not just having sex, are we? There’s no such thing with Viri. She gives all of herself to this, and it’s not just physical. Not for either of us._ Lana finishes washing, wraps herself up in a towel, and makes her way back into Viri’s cabin. 

”Shower’s all yours,” Lana says. Viri’s going through some dance stretches on the side of the room, where there’s a small barre attached to the wall. She hasn’t bothered to get dressed, and the sight makes Lana’s heartbeat speed up again. 

”Hello,” Viri says, grinning as she catches the desire sparking again through their bond. “Can I convince you to dance with me now?” 

”Get out of here, you brat,” Lana says, laughing. “We really do need to get some food. I don’t want to have to explain it to Darth Marr if we both show up on Yavin weak from hunger. Get ready, would you?” 

Viri crosses her arms and straightens up, imitating Marr. “Wrath. Lord Beniko. I am not… amused.”

Lana snickers. “You have his mannerisms down. That’s really good.” 

“There is nothing funny about this, Lord Beniko,” Viri says, drawing out each word in classic Marr style and pointing her finger at Lana. “You have depleted the Wrath’s energy. _Explain thissssss._ ” 

Lana holds her side as she roars with laughter, and Viri bows and pirouettes toward the fresher. As she passes by, Lana grabs her arm and pulls her close. 

”As to the dancing… _later._ ”


End file.
